


Dominate The Whole Night

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexually assertive Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: It happens so fast, so casually, Geno’s not even sure he heard it at first.





	Dominate The Whole Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Good boy."

“Good job, good job, good job, good boy.”

It happens so fast, so casually, Geno’s not even sure he heard it at first.

He trips over his skates and throws his arm toward the bench to steady himself.

He ends up dropping his stick and falling forward into Hags.

Phil grabs his arm and narrowly avoids a glove to the face while Reaves laughs at the both of them.

“What the fuck,” Phil complains as Geno leans down to grab his stick while looking over his shoulder at Sid.

Sid’s already sitting down with his head turned toward Rusty, listening intently to whatever he has to say like he didn’t just call him a good boy because he picked up an assist.

Geno stares at the back of his helmet until Phil yanks him back.

“Sit down,” he snaps. “It’s not your shift.”

He’s probably going to catch hell for that whole display. Tripping and dropping his stick and slowly drifting back towards the face off circle when Riley is supposed to be there instead. Bob and Mears are probably having a field day laughing about it on the broadcast and it’s not fair.

They don’t know what Sid said to him. It doesn’t look like anyone on the bench did. The roar of the crowd must had drowned him out.

Sid said it for his ears only. Just for him.

Geno plays the rest of the game in a confused haze. He mostly stays out of the way and thankfully the rest of the team takes over.

Jake and Knuckles score in the third and they pull out a win.

Two nights later Geno opens up scoring against the Stars.

Sid’s the last guy on the bench and when he taps their gloves together he says a quiet, _“good boy”_ that Geno can barely hear above the cheers and Party Hard playing over the speakers.

Geno cuts a hard angle on the ice but Sid’s already moved on and is looking down the line waiting to congratulate Olli and Tanger.

A goal against the Blues.

Two assists against Ottawa.

Three assists and a goal against the Kings.

Game winning goal against the Leafs.

_Good boy, good boy, good boy, good boy._

He gets a power play goal off an amazing pass from Sid against Columbus.

Sid’s the first one to get to him for the celly and the last to leave his side.

He pats Geno’s helmet again then brings his gloved hand up to his mouth, so know one can read his lips, Geno realizes, looks him right in the eyes and says “good boy.”

Geno grabs his arm when he tries to turn away and Sid stares up at him from behind his visor like a challenge.

Pupils blown. Sweaty curls sticking to his forehead.

The moment lingers, chests heaving as Blue Jacket fans continue to pound the glass behind them.

People are taking pictures of this, he thinks.

He wants a copy of every single one.

Geno opens his mouth but doesn’t know what to say. What do you say to that?

Sid slides his arm free and heads for the bench. Geno waits, watches him go, then collects himself and skates after him.

Back at the hotel Geno grabs his arm again before Sid can get down the hall to his own room.

This time he doesn’t let go when Sid tries to pull his arm back. Instead he holds on as he slides the card into the lock and tugs him through the open door and then pushes him back against the inside of it.

“Geno, what-.”

“Know what you’re doing,” Geno says. His hand is still on Sid’s arm and they’re standing toe to toe.

Sid grins at him, a quick flash of white teeth in the dark room before he presses his lips together and shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says innocently and Geno steps closer. Chests and hips flush together.

Sid thumps his head back against the door when Geno presses his mouth to edge of his jaw.

“Hear what you call me out there,” he says. Sid’s pulse jumps beneath his lips. “You call me a good boy every time I get a point. Can’t figure out if you do it because you think I like to hear it or because you like to say it.”

“Do you like it,” Sid asks and Geno licks his lips as he nods. Sid nods back and puts his hands lightly on Geno’s waist. He pulls his dress shirt out of his pants and dips his fingers underneath. The faintest hint of skin on skin is enough to make him shiver. “Then it’s both then. You’ve been playing so well lately. All the time actually.” He undoes his belt and Geno takes a sharp breath as he unzips his pants and the back of his hands brush against his rapidly hardening cock. Sid looks up at him like he did on the ice. He holds eye contact as he says “you deserve to know how good you are. You should hear it all the time. I should be the one to tell you.”

Sid slips from his grasp and sinks to the floor in front of him and Geno’s hands slam against the door to support himself as Sid drags his pants and underwear down to his knees.

“Fuck, Sid.”

Sid kisses his left hip and then his right and exhales over the head of his cock.

Geno scrambles to get a hand in Sid’s hair, dark curls wrapping around his fingers and Sid sits back on his heels and reaches up to untangle Geno’s hand.

“Be good.”

Geno’s throat burns from the deep sound he makes as he slowly puts his hand back on the door.

Sid smiles and leans in again. “Good boy,” he says as he finally takes him into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
